


All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you.

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Kids, Demon Deals, Demons, Fluff, Funny, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff, guess that says a lot about me, i guess? idk depends on your humour, i try to be funny but im not most of the time, idek what it is, just gotta make that clear, louis is the new kid, mentions of larry wedding, mentions of ziam wedding, okay so harry is the boy with the black eyes, supernatural shit, well a mention of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the boy with the black eyes, Louis is the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo 
> 
> a new thing i made up and i dont know what it is but my college friends seem to like it so yeah, here it is. 
> 
> title: one direction - 18
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction, nor do i have any affiliation with them or their families.

They weren't wrong when they said the boy had dark eyes, they were so dark; darker than the night and darker than the forest at the edge of town. When people looked into his eyes, they looked away quickly out of fear. It was rare for anyone to look into his eyes anyway. He'd grown used to the fact that people didn't like the black holes that were his eyes. It was sad to listen to his story and to hear that no-one would dare look at him out of fear, out of hatred or whatever their reason was. The boy was truly alone in this world all because of a gene more dominant than the rest. It was probably that reason as to why the new kid was so interested in him. The new kid had moved to the dismal town a few weeks ago and had enrolled at the high school only a week ago. It was the latest piece of gossip amongst the student body and the teachers - though they shouldn't get involved, they do. All the time.

 

It was silent the first time they met. He kept his head down and would talk to his feet but the new kid would attempt to get him to move his head. The hallway was deadly silent, baited breaths waiting to be released as he finally lifted his head. He whispered something to the nee kid that was so quiet, the people closest to them leaned forward to catch what he was saying "people don't like my eyes, they aren't normal so i try to hide them." And it was the look on the new kids face that affirmed my thoughts in them becoming friends and eventually becoming something more. The new kid scoffed at what he said, saying to him that he shouldn't care what people think and that he should be happy with what he's got. He smiled slightly at the new kids words, no-one had ever said such kind words to him apart from his mother and sister, and with new confidence he lifted his head higher and stared at the new kid, managing to look the new kid in the eyes. The audience that had gathered, tensed all together, waiting for the negative reaction they were so certain would come.

 

But it never did.

 

The new kid smiled; the new kid smiled at him - the boy with the black eyes. The crowd dispersed, no longer curious into seeing what would happen. This left the new kid and the boy with the black eyes alone in the corridor. He's silent, not wanting to talk. Hell, not wanting to breathe. He just wants to know the new kids reaction to him. The new kid is still smiling though, he's smiling perfectly and it isn't long before he's saying "they're black. You have black eyes, pure black with no white to be seen at all. I've never met anyone like this before, it's amazing. They're beautiful."

 

The boy with the black eyes smiles for real now, a smile so blinding bright and happy and pure that the new kid is knocked off balance with the force of it, he's flushed and the boy with the black eyes and bright smile can't help but laugh to himself. He's never made someone blush before; it's quite an experience.

 

The boy with the black eyes and bright smile knows that he shouldn't be this happy though, he knows the true nature of his eyes and despises it. He blames his great-great grandfather, a good, honest man who enjoyed a few drinks every now and then and it just so happened that on one of those nights, he managed to get himself tied up in a deal with a demon, nothing too serious luckily. His great-great grandfather made the deal that for wealth and knowledge for his future successors, every two generations a baby boy would be born with pure black eyes instead of the usual brown or blue.

 

The night the boy with the black eyes tells the new kid this story, they're wrapped up in one another. The new kids index finger is running trails up and down the boy with the black eyes naked chest. The new kid doesn't say anything before the story, during or after. Instead, once the boy with the black eyes is done telling his story, he leans up and presses his lips to the lips of the boy with the black eyes. They lose themselves in each other that night, over and over again until the first signs of morning light streams through the window, painting the room a pale white.


	2. I love you forever (forever and always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the boy with the black eyes. Louis is the new kid. This is a summary of the rest of their lives. 
> 
>  
> 
> (it is so rushed and i am so so sorry for that, i just had to get everything out. really really sorry guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friends who didn't judge me when I would ask them random questions for this fic. They know I'm writing something - they do not know it is this. I'd also like to thank them for getting me so drunk last night, my brain persuaded me to write it out. 
> 
> For those who commented on the last chapter - I love you, you rock. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always awesome to read see, so yeah it'd be nice to see all that :)
> 
> title: Parachute - forever and always
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction, nor am i affiliated with them in any way. it saddens me but it is true.
> 
> anyway, enough of all that, enjoy!! :)

Life had gotten easier after that for the boy with the black eyes. The new kid helped him out of his shell. The two weren’t known as ‘the boy with the black eyes’ and ‘the new kid’ instead they were known as Harry and Louis. Sure, people were still wary about Harry and his eyes and on the odd occasion someone would say something cruel and Harry would retreat back into his shell and shut the world out but Louis was always there to coax him back out and to reassure him that it will all be good someday. Harry believes him, of course he does, Harry believes every word that Louis speaks.

 

They go through the motions together; college where they make friends with Niall, Liam and Zayn, University where Harry gets a degree in early modern history and Louis gets his degree in psychology. They move into a flat in London where Harry begins work at a museum and Louis opens up his own therapy practice. They also remain good friends with Niall, Liam and Zayn who move to London as well and it isn’t long until Harry and Louis are best men at Liam and Zayn’s wedding. People choke up at Harry’s speech as he thanks Liam and Zayn for seeing past his eyes; they never once judged him for being slightly different and accepted him from the word ‘go’. Harry wishes them all the luck in the world and soon Liam and Zayn are heading off to Italy for their honeymoon – Harry and Louis’ gift to them.

 

Life for Louis and Harry carries on as normal after that, they’re still so happy and in love that many start to ask the couple when it is their turn to get married. Louis is the one who answers this question, “soon” he says, every time. It always leaves Harry reeling for more information, he has no idea how long soon is and it drives him crazy. He has no doubt in his mind that Louis is one for him, he wants everything with Louis – the house, the kids, the dogs and the cats, the grandkids. Everything. The only thing that terrifies Harry is which of his grandkids will inherit his eye colour. This curse that was placed upon his family because his ancestor got too greedy, Harry hated the fact that one of his grandkids will have to deal with this burden. Louis knows that this fear plagues Harry the most so he does his best to let him know that when the time comes they’ll explain to their kids in the best way that they can to expect it.

 

The night of Louis’ proposal to Harry everything was normal. Louis made to sure to act as casual as he could without giving the whole game away and luckily for him, Harry didn’t suspect a thing. Louis went through his usual routine of making breakfast since it was his day, kissing Harry awake then handing him his breakfast with a cup of tea in his favourite mug. Louis had to leave after that so he quickly kissed Harry good bye before heading to his office where he would treat patients for most of the day, working through his lunch break so he could close the practice a bit early to set up the proposal. Harry showed up to the restaurant five minutes early, sitting down at the bar and getting his phone out to text Louis to tell him that he was here but that wasn't necessary since Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry from the back, placing a soft kiss on his neck and then his cheek before whispering a “hello”. Harry turns where he’s sitting to greet Louis properly, they kiss and Louis tangles their hands together before pulling Harry to the private room at the back of the restaurant. Upon entering the room, Harry and Louis are encased in the soft glow of candle light. Louis lets go of Harry’s hand to pull out a chair, Harry can only follow mesmerised by the room. Candles had been placed all over the room; music was playing from a set of speakers in the corner. The song that was playing? Harry just does not know, he was too focused on the man that he loved with all his heart. Louis. He was walking back to Harry to grab his hand again so he could guide him to the chair. Harry followed willingly, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Louis quickly shushed him, his hand rising up to wipe away the tears that had spilt onto Harry’s cheeks without him noticing.

 

Harry had just sat down when Louis got down on one knee. Louis couldn't wait any longer, he got down on his knee and pulled out the navy velvet box he had kept hidden for months. Opening it up, Louis began "Harry Edward Styles, I remember seeing for the first time in those school halls, you looked so small and scared that almost immediately I had to talk to you, get you to open up to me. When you showed me your eyes not minutes later, I saw everything I wanted. They didn't scare me in the slightest and it angered me that people would ignore you because of it. Your eyes were beautiful then and they are beautiful now. Then when you kissed me for the first time, outside of the cinema I knew that I wanted everything with you. God, you were so embarrassed after that kiss that you almost ran away but I thank the heavens above everyday for giving me the common sense to pull you back to me by the arm and to kiss you again and again and again. When you told me how you inherited your eye colour isn't something I'll forget, you were so scared but the fact that had so much trust in me for you to tell me that made me love you even more. Harry, I loved you then, I love you now and I'll love until our very last breath. And if it just so happens that there is another life after that then I'll love you there as well. Will you do the massive honour of marrying me?"

 

Harry is shaking by the time Louis finishes his speech but he manages to stutter out a "yes" before leaping forward to capture Louis into a kiss. When they pull apart for air both of them are crying and shaking that it takes a couple of tries before Louis manages to get the ring onto Harry's finger. They head home after that, not even making through the door before Harry is attacking Louis. Hell, they barely make it to the bedroom, they end up on the living room floor wrapped up in one another, covered by the blanket they keep on the couch. Harry hasn't stopped smiling and neither has Louis. As they're coming down from their highs, they start to talk dates and guests and when they should tell their mothers - "Not yet H, I want to keep this our little secret at least until tomorrow" which Harry easily agrees too.

 

They tell their mothers the next morning, each mother cries with happiness and start looking at their calendars for the perfect date for them. Each mother saying a summer wedding would be perfect, Harry and Louis nod along and take every bit of advice their mothers offer them seriously. When they tell Niall, Liam and Zayn, the immediate argument is over who gets to be best man and gets to organise the stag party. By the end of the day, both Harry and Louis are considering flying to Las Vegas to elope.

 

A few months later, it's the day of the wedding. Louis is shitting himself, he has never been so nervous in his entire life. Harry isn't doing much better, he's freaking the fuck out because he is about to get MARRIED to the love of his life and he is bound to mess something up. But, luckily for Harry he doesn't mess anything up and everything goes smoothly and a few hours later he is no longer Harry Styles but instead Harry Tomlinson. It makes his stomach flip every time someone refers to him as that. He's sitting at the head table, holding hands with his husband. Life couldn't be better.

 

\------- six years later-------

There is a woman standing in Harry and Louis' front garden. She's been watching over this couple since the day they met, oh so long ago. She remembers Harry's great great grandfather as well. And so she should, she's the one who made the deal with him. She's the demon that gave Harry and his ancestors the black eyes. The woman turns her head, listening to the laughter coming from within the house. Adult laughter mixed with the high-pitched squeal of child laughter. She waits a bit longer, waits until they've put the child to bed before heading up the path to the front door of the house. She pauses there as well, hesitating, wondering if this is really such a good idea. The demon shakes her head,  _no_ , she has to do this now. She cannot chicken out like all the other times. She raises her hand and knocks three times, then steps back and waits. The door opens and there stands Harry.

"Can I help you?" 

The demon smiles, "I'm sure you can, you see I have something I need to explain to you Harry." 

Harry frowns, "How on earth do you know my name?"

The demon looks down to her feet, blinks then looks back to Harry, her eyes a pure black, one Harry knows so well. "I'm a friend of you great great grandfathers."

Harry doesn't say anything, just nods solemnly before moving out the way to let the demon in. He directs her to the kitchen where his husband Louis is sitting looking at a couple of files. He looks up when Harry enters the kitchen. 

"H, love, who's this?"

"The reason as to why my eyes are black." Harry answers, he doesn't say it nastily either, just states it like the truth.

Louis' face pales a tiny bit, not overly comfortable with the thought of having an official demon in his house. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. She said she needs to explain something to me, you don't have to stay if you don't want to babe." Harry says, pressing his lips to his husbands temple. the demon has to look away from the sentimental moment. 

"No, I'll stay. I want to be here for you." 

Harry nods kissing Louis' temple again before turning to the demon, waiting for her to start explaining.

The demon takes a deep breath "The night your ancestor made the deal with me, he wasn't in a good place at all. You know him as this honest man but he kept secrets. On the night the deal was made, he had just found out that he had a few more months to live and he realised that he wasn't leaving his wife and children much. So he made a deal at the crossroads, he did what you had to do and I showed up a few minutes later asking what he wanted. He explained what was wrong and that he was dying and that he wanted to make a deal with me. I accepted the deal but he had another condition..." 

"Which was?" Harry asks.

"The thing about crossroad deals is that they only last ten years, and when your ten years are up, beasts called hell hounds come up to retrieve you and to take you to hell. Your ancestor didn't want that since he was already dying. I told him that the deal only lasts ten years but he was insistent it last forever so I broke one of the many, many rules of hell and told your great great grandfather that I will change the colour of the eyes if a baby boy every two generations. He seemed happy with that so we sealed the deal. He died almost a year later, not knowing that his wife - your great great grandmother - was pregnant with a baby boy."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asks, looking upset. Louis places his hand in his husbands and squeezes. Harry squeezes back. 

"I watched you grow up Harry. Your great great grandfathers deal shook me up the most, I had to make sure that you were okay. The day that you met Louis was the day that I knew it was going to be okay. You probably know this already, both of you but you two were made specifically for each other. I can't even explain it, you two just fit perfectly."

"We get that, but please explain why you are here?" Louis asks firmly. 

"I'll get to my point now," The demon turns to Harry, black eyes looking into black eyes, "Harry, after the deal with your ancestor, Hell went crazy with me. The King gave me one last task before they would put me to death. The task was to follow your family, the thing is I know you adopted your daughter so she cannot inherit your black eyes so the lineage ends with you. So, in a weeks time I'm going to die and I'm okay with that. I have to be but there was one thing I had to do before I could die."

"What?" Harry asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I can reverse the deal, I can take it all away, I can give you normal eyes. It would be breaking every rule in Hell but I'm already dead there so if you're up for it I can change your eyes right here, right now." 

Harry is quiet, his eyes wide. Louis' expression is similar. They're quiet for a few minutes before Louis asks "If you do this, break the deal, hell hounds won't come after us will they?"

The demon shakes her head. "No I can guarantee it."

"Okay then," Harry says, "Reverse the deal." 

"Alrighty boss." 

The demon stands and makes her way to Harry and Louis. She stands in front of Harry, placing her hands on each side of his head. Her eyes close and she begins to mumble and incantation in latin. Harry gasps and grits his teeth at the sudden pain that surges through his head. His hand automatically grips onto Louis who grips back just as tight. The pain soon starts to recede and Harry loosens his whole body slowly. The demon finishes her incantation before removing her hands from Harry's head. He blinks a couple times before the demon nods, satisfied with her work. She addresses Louis "You might wan to come and have a look at your husband eyes."

Louis hurries to stand up and stands in front of Harry looking him straight in the eyes. He gasps, bringing a hand up to his mouth "You have green eyes, darling, green green eyes."

Harry's eyes widen and he rushes to the mirror in the hallway and right there looking back at him is his own reflection but with forest green eyes. "Oh my god I have eyes!" He turns towards the demon, only to find her gone. Harry whispers his thanks and knows that she heard it. 

Louis walk up to Harry, pulling him in close before pressing his lips to Harry's. They kiss languidly for a minute before Louis pulls back whispering an "I love you."

Harry smirks, "Even with normal eyes?"

Louis slaps him on his arm lightly, "Yes, you douche, even with normal eyes."

"Well then, now that that is settled. I love you Mr. Tomlinson."

"And I you, Mr Tomlinson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far, give yourself a cookie and a pat on the back because you're clearly awesome.


End file.
